1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to a phase shift mask and a method of manufacturing a display apparatus using the same, for example, to a phase shift mask, which may be used to effectively crystallize an amorphous silicon layer so as to form a crystalline silicon layer, and a method of manufacturing a display apparatus using the same
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light-emitting display apparatus or a liquid crystal display apparatus, for example, may control the amount of light emitted from each pixel or the angle in which light is emitted from each pixel using a thin film transistor (TFT).